joshua_eatons_stupid_jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cunt Rock 2: The Final Jamurger
A year after the events of the previous film, Mitchie Torres returns to Cum Rock for another summer year, along with her friends and her love-interest Shane Gray and his brothers of the rock band "Connect 3" (Nate and Jason). Along the way, she and her mother Connie notice that a new camp Camp Star, has opened across the lake. Mitchie and her friends also notice that there are fewer campers than last year, and attempt to lift everyone's spirits at the Opening Jam ("Brand New Day"). Camp Star sends parachutes to Camp Rock with chocolates and marshmallows, inviting them to a bonfire at their camp, but Brown Cesario is less than enthusiastic, as Camp Star's director is Axel Turner, whom he once kicked out of his rock band, the "White Crows". Mitchie and the rest of the campers arrive at Camp Star, which seems to be much more flashy and sophisticated than Camp Rock. The bonfire starts and Luke Williams from Camp Star performs with several backup dancers ("Fire"). As the song ends, Dana Turner's bracelet flies from her hand and hits Nate Gray in the eye. Nate returns it after the bonfire and the two instantly feel a connection. Axel then offers the Camp Rock counselors jobs at Camp Star, doubling their salary, and encourages the Camp Rock campers to move to Camp Star. Very few campers switch, including Tess Tyler, but many counselors move to Camp Star. Left with no staff, Brown decides to close Camp Rock, but Mitchie persuades everyone to not give up, and she and her friends take on the newly vacant counseling roles ("Can't Back Down"). Although things are tough at first, Mitchie and the rest of the counselors settle into their roles, and become determined to save the camp. They revisit Camp Star, and the two camps face off ("It's On"). Axel sees the showdown and suggests a televised competition game show between the two camps for Camp Wars; Mitchie is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees after some persuasion from her friends, realizing it could gain Camp Rock the publicity it needs to stay open. However, Brown is angry, and tells Connie that he thinks that the competition is a trap in order for Axel to get back at him. Overhearing their conversation, Mitchie pours herself into making sure that they win the game, which frustrates Shane, who has only returned to Camp Rock in order to spend more time with her ("Wouldn't Change a Thing"). The next day, Mitchie wakes up to find everyone rehearsing for Camp Wars, thanks to Shane. He and his brothers motivate everyone to work harder ("Heart and Soul"). Mitchie and Shane then spend the day together ("You're My Favorite Song"), but Nate has trouble trying to tell Dana how he feels. He decides to sing instead and goes to Camp Star to serenade her ("Introducing Me"), gaining her affection, before being caught by Axel, who is her father. Later that night, Jason Gray and the junior campers sneak into Camp Star, and spy on Luke and Tess performing. As the night of Camp Wars''begins and Camp Star deliver a slick, stylish performance ("Tear It Down"); Brown finds out that Axel has been encouraging the public to vote for Camp Star through text messaging. All the members of Camp Rock then perform together, accompanied by a video montage of their summer ("What We Came Here For"), but Camp Star ends up winning ''Camp Wars. Back at Camp Rock, everyone gathers at the bonfire for one last time ("This Is Our Song") before leaving, but many members of Camp Star, including Tess and Dana came to join Camp Rock, ensuring they have enough campers to continue for another summer. Category:Disney Category:Stuff Category:Things Category:Movies Category:2010 Movies Category:Crap